Inner Demon Rewrite
by LuxAngelFallen023
Summary: Takes place in NM after E left. B has ben keeping screts. She knows E and her are soul mates. She isnt human. Why does she seem to know the Volutri? If C's and E find out B's scret will they excepts her? Find out. Full summery inside.
1. Ch1 to 3

Summery: This story takes place in New moon after Edward left. What if Edwards worries about hurting Bella were all for nothing? What if Bella is older than Edward? What if Edward should be the one being worried about getting hurt by Bella? What if Bella is not telling the truth about being human. Why would she lie? What does the underworld have any thing to do with this? Why is Bella body, body with the Volturi? Well you get one a some story!

"Bella maybe you should go home" Charlie suggested. "No" I yelled a little to loud. I know Charlie is just trying to help but I really, really don't want to go home.

Charlie doesn't mean Renee. You see Charlie and Renee are just family friends. My real mom is dead. But you see I think her and my aunt are hiding.

They did it before, so why not again? My mom hasn't met me yet. You see my dad took me away right after I was born and gave me away to a 'friend'.

After he gave me away and was sure I was safe (not that he cared about my safety, he just wanted me and my powers to use for evil) he went to kill my mom then aunts.

Well my mom made quick recovery and figured things out. Called my aunts and they got there before my dad.

They killed him before he could kill them. So the elders gave them immortality for diffiting the source of all evil if they wanted it.

They took it. After the battle with my dad they looked for me for five years non stop. After those five years the started to lose hope.

They would look for me occasinly. Mom, and my Aunts had a big battle 12 years after I was born that looked like it cost them there life. But that happened before and they lived. So I keep hope that was 548 years ago.

So I am 550 years old. If you havent figured out yet my Dad was Betazare, his human form name was Cole Turnner.

He was a demon when my mom fell in love with him he was trying tto kill her and my aunts then he fell for her so he turned good. Then wile killing the source he became the source therefore turning evil.

My mom is Phoebe Hallowell. My Aunts are Paige Mathew, and Piper Halliwell. Together they make the Power of three, the charmed ones.

Since there death there hasent been any other Charmed ones. My cusins Wyatt and Chris don't know were there mom is either, there Piper's and Leo's kid's. They don't even know about me.

I bet you are wondering how I know all this if I don't know my family? Well I can see the past and future. I also have another power. It's control. Meaning I can control anything and everything.

For example I can control minds but to do so I have to know what there thinking so I can read them too, manipulate emotions and control them, control all five elements (Fire,Air,Water,Earth, and- most people forget this one- Spirit)…… With Spirit you can heal things, cumpel things, speak to the dead, and you have a 5th sence.

The 5th sence is that you know when something isn't human.(A.N. I got the idea spirit form from Vampire Acdemy. By. Rachelle Mead. You should read the books if you havent read them already.)

Back on task now. So if my Dad was demon and my Mom was a witch what am I? Well am one half demon one half witch.

I ended up killing the demon that was keeping me when I was 12. I would have done it sooner but I knew I needed some one to keep me safe.

She knew what my so called Father wanted to do with me so she was going to do the same thing so I killed her because she was going to start the plan. I really don't know the agxact plan. All I know is that I was the mager thing in that plan and it was evil.

I miss the Cullens but I know they think they are protecting me by leaveing. I would probably have done the same thing eventually.

I love them, all of them even Rosalie. The Cullen's have been gone for 3 months now. I know why she doesn't like me so I cant really complain. I run when ever the demons find me.

**Ch.1**

"Bella are you there?" Charlie asked. "Huh" was my brilliant reply. "Bella I have been trying to get you to answer me for ten minutes. Were did you go? Did you have a vision?" Charlie asked.

"No. I was remembering. And I know your going to ask again I am not going home. I am going for a walk. Bye."

I was laying on my bed with Charlie on the edge so I got up grabbed some clothes went to the bathroom and changed. Then I ran out the door at a normal human speed.

As soon as I hit the trees I ran at a speed faster than a vampire (All my senesces are as or better than a vampire). Oh yeah I am _NOT _clumsy at all I am as graceful as a vampire. The trees started to blur together.

I love to run by myself just not on anyone else. I soon arrived on the cliffs of La Push. Before when I was with Jake we say as he puts it the "La push gang".

There shape shifters but they call themselves werewolves. Ever since he turned into a werewolf he hasn't talked to me because he thinks he will hurt me. As if. I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Ahh, what the hell.

I jumped into the water and didn't resurfaces, its not that it matters I mean I don't need to breath. I closed my eyes and was relaxing when all of a sudden I was pulled from the water and plopped onto the beach.

They were about to start CPR when I yelled "Stop". My eyes flow open and I sat up to see Jake looking at me. "What the Hell Jake?" I asked.

"I saw you jump in and when you didn't come up I got scared, so I jumped in to save you." "Well thank you but you didn't have to I was fine. Bye." Then I was gone. As soon as I was out of La push I blinked to Edwards and I's meadow.

I looked around and saw that there were weeds and pretty much everything was dead.

Last time I was hear was when Laurent tried to kill me and the wolves saved me.

I used my earth power to clean and put the meadow back to the magical way it was when Edward brote me here. It took about a half hour when it was done I fell onto my back and looked up at the sky. "Why did you leave Edward? I miss you so much" I whispered.

"Ah who knew Hellcate had a heart?" whispered a icy sounding voice. I jumped up and turned to face the demon. Big red eyes, blood red skin, blood red clothes. The demon of blood. "Hey bloody thought I lost you in Italy" I joked.

"No. Balthazar sent a message he's coming back and your first on his list. Now Attack" He said. Then 5 different demons appeared. Ah shit!

One shot a fire ball I dodged and through one back. That went one for about five minute before every one was gone except bloody. He took a running leap and kicked I dodged.

I through a punch at him he blocked. Then I set him on fire. I knew that wouldn't kill him. He will be back. I teleported to my room and looked over myself to make sure I didn't have many cuts.

I didn't all I had was a few cuts and bruises. Not worth healing. I pulled out my cell to call Charlie. He answered on the 6th ring

"Charlie I have to leave they found me" "Ok, please just be safe. I am helping the Clearwater's out because Harry died. Will I see you when I get home?"

"Probably not. Thank you" Then I hung up before he could say anything else. I started running around packing everything of importance.

I pulled up the floor board that Edward put the stuff he took under and through it in the bag. I was just about ready when I herd a clank like someone landing one the floor.

I spun around tordes the window and got into a fighting stance. I almost fell over when I saw who was standing there. "Alice is that you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Now who are you alive not that I am not happy? And why did you jump off a cliff?" Alice sounded pissed.

"Oh you saw me jump and thought I was committing suicide. I was cliff diving. Alice I am so happy to see you but I really have to be going soon."

"But were are you going and why does it look like your running away?" "Because I am." She gave me a ferias look.

"Not from home. From an enemy. Like with James. Victoria is after me. My enemies that I had come here to escape are here." "Were will you go?" Alice asked.

I could tell Alice I have homes all over the world but then I would have to explain and I cant right now, I need to leave. I if I say I don't know which I don't she will say come live with us.

I'll say no. She will use her puppy dogs eyes, say the family is miserable without me. And then I'll say yes. So I will just say yes now.

"Fine I'll come live with you. Don't even ask how I know cause I'll tell you later"

"Fine" I was pulled into a vision, crap we need to leave now wolves are coming and there will be demons here to search for me. They wont hurt Charlie.

"Alice we need to leave now!" I yelled. "OK" I ran down the steps(human speed) and into the car.

Alice was in the car throwing my bag in the back. I put my seat belt on and just then I saw 3 different types of demons that work for the source.

Shit, I don't want to fight. "Drive" I yelled. We were out of there and the demons were left behind.

Yes! Alice didn't see them so I don't have to explain, yet. If I am living with the Cullen's then I will have to explain before a demon comes running in trying to kill me.

Now that would be awkward. Those demons at the house were demons that work for the source. What was that, that bloody said? Oh, yeah, 'Balthazar is coming back and your first on his list'. Shit! Shit, shit!

That's bad, real bad. I'll have to deal with that later not now. Now I have to deal with the Cullen's, my family. Lets hope they except me like I did them.

For now I will just enjoy the ride to Alaska. I looked out the window enjoying the trees blurring together and soon found myself asleep in Carlisle Mercedes that Alice barrowed.

**Ch.2**

"Bella wake up" Alice said. I rubbed my eyes and looked around to see we are at a gas station with a food mart.

`"Alice I am not hungry" I wined. Just then my stomach growled. I hate my stomach!

"Sure it sure sounds like it. Wile I get the gas go get some food. Kay? Kay!" Alice handed me some money then left to go get gas.

I walked over to the food mart thingy and went inside. I looked for something appetizing. I went down the candy ilea.

I grabbed a Heresy's bar then I went down the chip ilea and looked for Hot Fires. Next I went to the drinks and grabbed blue Power Aid, Sprit, and a Coke.

I went to the casher and put the stuff up. He rung them up. "That will be 7 bucks." As I was digging in my purse for the 7 dollars. I was pulled into a vision.

_Vision:_

_Rosalie pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "What do you want Rosalie" The voice sounded anode and angry. "Well I just thought you would want to know Bella committed suicide." There was a long pause before anyone said anything. "Edward are you there" Rosalie asked. "No, your lying" Edward said stiffly. "Asked Alice she saw it" Then the image changed to Edward asking the Volturi to kill him. _

_End Vision _

"No" I whispered. "Excuse me, miss. Are you ok?" "Yes. Keep the change." I handed him a ten and grabbed by bag. I ran out of the store and to the car.

I found Alice causally leaning back in her seat waiting on me. It most be to early for her to see yet. "Alice give me your cell phone and drive to the airport now. Don't question me"

She gave me her cell phone obediently and started to drive to the air port. I flipped open her phone and dialed Edward number but he didn't answer like I saw.

Shit. I dialed a number I thought I never would dial in my life. "What Alice" Rosalie asked.

"Its not Alice. Its Bella. Why did you tell Edward I killed myself?"

"Wait why should I tell you" "Because Edward is going to Volterria" "No he wouldn't" I herd Alice gasped meaning she had the vision.

She held her hand out for the phone she started to talk vampire speed to Rosalie. About 5 minutes later she hung up and asked "How" I looked out the window watching the trees blur together. And answered

"How what" "Don't play dumb Bella this is serious." "Fine it has something to do with the venom and other things. Please don't push it now" "Fine"

Ch.3- Volterria

"Bella you need to go the clock tower" Alice told me as we drove into the city. "If you need to ask for directions say 'Plaza de rio'. Ok?"

"Got it." I really didn't need her to tell me, I am fluent in Italine and many other langue's. "Now go" She says as the car slides to a stop. I took off running I had two minutes to get to the clock tower.

I really wanted to see the scenery cause I haven't been here for years 250. But I have to worry about Edward, now.

I push people aside. I had a nofe of this. I ran into a ally and teleported to the Plaza de rio. The clock struck 12:00. Shit. That when he steps into the light.

"Edward" I yelled. I plowed right into him. He fell onto the ground in a big pile of limbs. I jumped up to fast to be human and pulled him into the shade of the ally.

"Edward we need to leave now." "Wow there really good I didn't feel a thing"

"Edward were not dead, yet" Next thing I now I have my back against the wall with Edward in a protective stance in front of me. "Felix, Dmitri, I wont be needing you after all." Edward said then looked down at me and smiled.

Yup, Edward is my soul mate no doubt. But that doesn't mean that he will except me for what I am, does it? I love him so much. I really cant stand to be away form him again. I don't know what would happen to me if he left again.

This time I held together because I knew if we are soul mates that we would find each other again. But if…… I was cut out of my thinking by Edward shacking me slightly.

"Bella we need to follow them." I turned to look were he was looking to see Jane walk off then started to walk down the dark ally way, in the middle of Alice and Edward.

"Alice care to explain" Edward asked. "Well short story Bella is into extreme sports. When I got there Bella was getting ready to leave.

So when we get out of this she will be staying with us" We were silent till we got to the tunnel that drops into the underground of Volterria or the underground were the Volturi live.

"Bella, Alice will go…….." Before Edward could finish what he was saying I jumped down and landed silently in a crouch. I straitened up then continued walking. I looked back to see the shocked faces of Felix, Dmitri, Alice, and Edward. Huh, never seen a human jump that before I guess. As I walked ahead of them I took in the scenery. It was dark, cold and damp.

The walls looked cracked. We took a few turns before we came to a elevator were Jane waited for us.

I know everyone says she is so mean and evil but once you get to now the real Jane she is really nice.

We got in and listen to the really annoying music. "Why in the hell do you have elevator music? If your going to have music in a vampire elevator then you should have better music. Gush I feel like I am waiting to go to hell."

I actually know what that feels like. Don't ask. That's a story for a different time.

Edward and Alice visibly tensed wile Dmitri, Felix and Jane burst out laughing.

"No clue. You're the first on that has had the gut's to ask." Dmitri said. "If they don't kill you, you should ask them" Jane told me.

I think I will. I know for a fact they wont and cant kill me. Just then the elevator dinged and Jane walked out.

Felix and Dmitri motioned for us to go first. I huffed and walked forward. I stop by the human secretary's desk -Gina I think her name is- with Edward and Alice on both sides of me.

Felix and Dmitri aren't as up tight. Guess they think since here in here we cant leave. _Mmm. If Aro wants to kill her I wonder if he will let me have my fun with her, she is so sexy.-Felix._

Right then his thoughts stopped being PG. I always hated Felix. Wait till I tell Marcus he will kill him.

I can usually turn my mind reading ability on and off but when someone practically yells there thought well I cant really tune them out.

"Sister dear Aro sends you out for one and you come back with two and a half." I look over to were the voice is and see it is Alec, Jane's twin. People call them the witch twins.

But I know better their very sweet when you get to know them. "Follow us the brothers will see you know," Alec said. Should I make a dramatic entrance or just keep playing like I'm human? Playing sounds fun. I wonder if my dear old dad and uncles will figure out who I am?


	2. ch 4 and 5

**A.N. Sorry for the wait. I went back and made some changes in the other chapters. So, you don't really have to go back and read it, but you might want to. The only thing really changed it the time Bella was in Italy and how old she is.**

Ch.4 Finding out

"Edward you brought Alice and Bella to," Aro's cheerful voice said. "Now aren't you glad I didn't grant you, your wish, to kill you?"

"Yes very much," Edward answered curtly. Uncle Aro started to talk and all I herd was blah, blah, blah and more blah. Usually that's all I hear.

When you live with Aro for about 300 hundred years on and off, you start to zoon out when he talks. His cheerfulness can get very annoying. Especially when your very deepest.

"Bella, Bella," Edward was shaking me.

"What," I asked?

"Aro wants to know if he can try to read your mind. He just needs your hand," Edward said it like he knew I couldn't say no but was still giving me the choice.

"Wait, what," I asked with confusion in my voice. I know what his power is I just don't want them to know, I know.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I guess you didn't hear because you zoned out? Well Aro can see every thought you ever had, just by the touch of your hand," Edward explained. I also heard the question in his voice.

"Ok. Yeah go ahead." I walked forward and put my hand out. Uncle Aro walked forward and took my hand. His head bowed over and his eye shut.

A few seconds later he let go of my hand and walked back to his throne and sat down. "Jane deer," Aro said and gestured to me.

"Yes mater," Jane replied. "_Mmmm. If Jane's power doesn't work on her and Aro's didn't work then Aro's going to keep her. Then I can do anything I want to her-Felix. _He then started to have disgusting, very detailed images of me.

I growled a loud and vicious growl. Everyone turned to stare at me. _Mhhm the human can growl to. Wonder what else she can do.-Felix. _That's it screw cover nobody, except Edward, thinks about me that why and lives to tell the tail.

I stepped out of reached of Alice and Edward because when I am angry sometimes things close to me burn. I don't want that. I also made sure I wasn't to close to the Volturi.

I never liked Felix so I wont be upset if he dies. Plus my Uncles and Dad wont be to upset if I kill him. He doesn't have a power. My dad and Uncles, when they find out who I am an why I killed him wont be angry. In fact they will be angry they didn't get to kill him themselves. Especially daddy.

"Felix, come here," I said seductively. I tried not to gag. Felix instantly was at my side. _Wait what the hell is Bella doing.-Alice _Edwards thoughts where along the same line just a little more depressed.

"Felix, what do you want to do with me," I asked?

"Well first I want to kiss you. Then take you to my room and do things that would make the most sex addicted person blush," Felix said seductively.

Yew, Yew. I so want to gag. "Then do it," I whispered back just as seductively as him. He must be a succubus I concluded.

Yes he fell for it. He lent into kiss me. As soon as his lips touch mine I had him by the neck against the wall. "Do you really think I would leave my family and mate to be with you," I asked with as much venom in my voice as possible?

Wile he was thinking of an answerer I evaluated the room. Everyone pretty much had a look of shock on their faces. Dmitri and Caius looked like they were watching a really good movie unfold. This probably would make a good movie. I can see it now, the supposed human fighting a vamp.

"Yes," Felix whispered fearfully.

"Wrong answer. Do you know who I am?" I hissed.

"A week human" Felix hissed back.

"A could a human hold you up by the neck. Could a human throw you across the room?"

To prove my point I threw him across the room. He hit the hall and fell to the floor in mangled mess of brick and dust. I ran over to him and stopped in front of him.

"Hmm? I'm waiting."

"No" he chocked out fearfully. Good he should be scared.

"Well guess what? I am not human. Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes, Isabella. Please don't hurt me," he begged.

I turned my back and walked away. Big mistake never turn your back until your opponent is dead or cant fight. I felt him move and jump at me. I turned to fast for a vamp and caught him mid leap.

"You shouldn't have done that. I gave you the chance to live! When, with your thoughts I shouldn't have let you live. I could kill you right now and I wouldn't brake a sweat." I was extremely pissed off.

"Hellcate! That is enough." Marcus's voice rang echoed around the room.

"But, but his thoughts. You cant just not punish him!," I cried!

"I said enough, I never said I wasn't going to punish him. Now come here child," Marcus said.

"Yes your highness" I replied sarcastically.

"Watch that tongue of your," hissed Felix. Ugg, I hate him I wish he would just let me kill him already. But no, he has to do this and that first. Arggg.

"Silence. Do you know who you are talking to," Marcus asked.

"Yes, master a human that knows to much," Felix replied with cockiness.

"I thought we accomplished this. I. Am. Not. Human."

"Well then what are you Super woman?" Felix laughed

"You will not speak to her that well! She IS Hellcate."

I herd many of the Volturi gasp. I appeared in Marcus's lap. "You always must ruin my fun, Daddy! Even when were in different continents" I said as I wrapped my arms around Marcus's waist and he the same.

I hear Alice and Edward gasp. "You're his daughter," Alice and Edward asked at the same time? _How come I didn't see this? Bella kept saying she isn't human, then what is she? Why did the Volturi gasp when Marcus said she was Hellcate? Is she that feared? She must be very important-Alice. _

_At least there not romantically involved. Shit if and when we do get married if she considers him as a dad then he will be my father-in-law. Shit! Wait, Marcus called her Hellcate, why? Why did the Volturi gasp? Is she powerful?-Edward _

"Oh I forgot you didn't know. Well you see Marcus here isn't my real dad. My real dad _was_ dead. I don't really care about my real dad. Now see when I was 8 I escaped were I was being held. I learned a lot wile I was stuck with the demon from hell. I always wanted to go to Italy so I went, not like I had any were to go. See I had never met my mother. My father took me from her when I was just born.

My father was a very evil person. He was the source. While being held captive in hell they were trying to turn me evil. I pretend so I could be alone. When I turned 8 I knew I needed to leave. My father was killed when I was 1 so I would become the next source at the age of 10. At age 9 I would start learning. I knew when I got out of hell I couldn't go to my mother. I would be putting her in danger. So I came to Italy.

I met Marcus. The Volturi and I became family. I stayed with them for 250 years. After that I traveled for another 250 yrs. I visited the Volturi on and off. But in the last 160 years I haven't visited.

The longest I ever stayed in one place besides here, is Forks. I mean I was safest here the demons don't really want to face a lot of vamps. So any Questions?"

"What do you mean Demons? What are you?" Alice asked.

"Oh well I mean real demon. You know how you think your demons and your don't have souls. Well you do and you aren't demon. That is for sure. Before you ask I can feel you have a soul.

I am ½ witch and ½ demon. My dad is/was a demon. My mom is a charmed one. She's a witch basically. Phoebe, her name is Phoebe. She had 4 sisters. One was killed, Pure. The youngest is Paige. My mom is the middle. The oldest is Piper." I explained.

"Why did Marcus call you Hellcate? How old are you?" Alice asked.

"Hellcate is my demonic name. To demons its my name. You don't have to be a demon to call me Hellcate though. I was called that my whole life. My mom named me Isabella. That's why I go by that name. Plus I cant go by Hellcate in the real world now can I? I am 520 years old."

"Your older than me an even Carlisle," Edward joked.

"I guess your right," I said.

"Now as much as I want to stay Daddy, the Cullen's are probably really worried about us. Plus if I don't get Alice back the major will be very angry with me. Alice, Edward I will explain more later just don't tell the rest yet, Ok? I want to tell them when I am ready." I got up out of daddy's lap and gave him a kiss on the check. I went to stand next to Edward.

"You may go. But does your Uncle Aro get a hug," Aro questioned?

"Hmm. I oh most forgot."

I walked up to the thrones and gave Uncle Aro a hug. Then I stepped back from the hug to stand in front of him. "You know you haven' change a bit since the last time I visited 160 years ago. You do know your cheerfulness scares people, right? You probably should tone it down a bit. But then you wouldn't be Aro." I talked to the three brothers and the guard for a bit then left with Alice and Edward.

Ch.5 The Cullen's

On the plane I avoided the questions by saying I was very tired. So slept from Italy all the way to Forks. Yeah they didn't tell the Cullen's that I left Forks. So now I am going to Forks. I just hope the demons aren't there.

"Bella your going to have to explain sometime don't think I don't know what you did." Alice said. Great she knows I slept to avoid questions.

"I know but not now. Alice remember when you came I was leaving well sorry to brake it to you, we cant stay in Forks."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Not here." I hissed. "You go ahead we will be there in a minute. I need to talk to Edward." Alice nodded and walked ahead of us to go find the family.

Before I could say something Edward beet me to it. "Bella I am so sorry for leaving. I left for your safety but now I see you don't need to be kept safe. I love you so much." Edward looked about ready to cry.

"I know Edward, I know. I love you to. Now your family is very worried. I can hardly block out there thought and feeling."

"You can read thought and are an empath," Edward questioned?

"That and a lot of other things" I said and walked away.

"Edward, Bella!" Esme shouted. Esme took me in a hug only a mother could give. " Oh, Bella I missed you so much" Esme sobbed. "Shh, Esme its ok. I'm ok. Everyone's ok." I cooed.

Esme let me go and went over to Edward to scold him and hug him. Carlisle came over and gave me a hug. "Good to see you again Bella. Thank you for saving Edward."

"No problem." I replied. Jasper gave me a curt nod. Guess he is afraid to hurt me not that he could. But me being, well the real not so shy me. Instead of nodding back saluted him. Hahaha. I cant believe how confused he looks.

------------------------------30 awkward minutes later--------------------------------

Ah. It so good to be back here, in the Cullen mansion. But I know I have to leave very soon. I will most likely have to take the Cullen's with me. Well everyone is sitting might as well tell them now. Carlisle and Esme are on the loveseat, Emmett has Rosalie on his lap in the chair, Alice and Jasper are cuddled together on the couch. And I'm next to Edward on the other side of the couch.

I get up and go to the middle of the room. Don't worry Bella they will take it just fine, their your family. But what if they don't I mean I have a whole different side I kept from them? Shut up and just tell them.

"I have to tell you something. Please nobody talk or ask questions until I'm done." I looked to see everyone nodding. "Ok well you see," before I could finish I was cut off by the windows braking. Great I guess I'm going to show not tell.

Now instead of just 7 vampires their 10 demons. Hmm. That's nice they were sending 10 demons to face 1.

"Hey, umm, you know what why don't you come back later? Thanks that's great. Come back in a hour. Bye!"

"Did she just dismiss us" one of the newer demon asked.

"Hellcate you are going to come with us one way or another." Bloody said.

Just great doesn't that thing ever stay dead?

"Nope. Maybe when Hell freezes over. But then again that is very unlikely next to Impossible. You should also stay died. Who many times have I killed you in the past 5 years? 20?"

"Don't be a smart ass" hissed a bird looking demon. Part demon, part bird.

"You must be new birdbrain but I don't ever do things the easy, and I especially never follow orders. So leave or die." I growled out.

"Enough of this useless banter, attack" Bloody yelled!

"Everyone get back" I yelled as I transformed into my demon form. Which is a red body, brown hair and piercing red eyes. I look like my fathers demon form.

A fire was threw my way, I dogged. It hit the couch. I took out all the inexperienced ones first which were very easy. 7 out of 10 down. 3 to go. Bloody one of them. Bloody growled "You stupid, heartless bitch. Your demon how can you kill your own kind?"

"Part demon" I corrected. I jumped for Bloody, I was so inflated with anger that I didn't totice the other demon jump at me with an athamay. I felt the athamay pierce my side. Shit. I fell to the ground. "Zander you stupid ass. She wasn't supposed to be near death when we take her back. Retreat" Bloody said.

As soon as they were gone the Cullen's were by my side. "Are you ok," I gasped out. I'm to drained to heal myself right now. "Were fine. What about you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll be fine." I rasped.

"Bella let me take a look" Carlisle insisted.

"No, I'll be fine, I heal f" I didn't finish what I was going to say because something started to spread through me. Shit. The athamay is venomous. I cant heal this myself especially this weak. I can heal most venom's including Vampire but this I cant heal maybe if I wasn't so weak.

"Bella" I hear different people saying.

"I wont make it" I whisper. Everyone froze at my words.

"No, Bella you have to make it. I cant live without you. I love you," Edward cries.

"I'm sorry I cant heal myself. The athamay that's in my side is venomous, the venom in it is made of different types of venom. If I wasn't so weak I might have been able to heal myself."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Rosalie questioned.

"No"

"There must be Hellcate" Alice cries. She called me by my real name. She must be very sad and desperate.

"No, I'm very sorry. Jasper, Major Jasper Whitlock. I need you keep them safe. Don't worry about your bloodlust either. Your stronger than all of them put together. You feel emotions meaning you feel everybody's else's bloodlust too."

"I will, with my life. But how do you know I was a Major" Jasper questioned.

"Remember Angel and Paige? I was them both. I was Angel in the Civil war to keep you safe till it was time for your change. After that I watched over you as Paige in the new born wars. I kept you from getting killed. When I "died" I could have stopped it, but I knew you didn't need me you had Peter and Charlotte, later Alice and the Cullen's. I knew they wouldn't let you die. Jasper you're the first real companion I ever had."

"Thank you," is all Jasper can say.

Every Cullen for the next 5 minutes keeps telling me how much they love me and that I cant die. Edward was holding in his lap and the other Cullen were around me.

"Might, be, way" I rasped almost inaudible. I'm pretty sure they herd me though because Every single Cullen yelled "What!"

I can feel the life being drained out of me, I have all but 3 minutes before I die. I know Balthazar is going to kill them when I die. No, time for that now.

"Chris! Wyatt!" I called as loud as I could which wasn't very loud. You could hear the pain in my voice. Its not going to work I'm not their charge. They don't even know me. I'm going to die. Don't give up, Edward and the Cullen's will be devastated. One more time, I'm their cousin.

"Chris, Wyatt, help please!" Nothing I'm going to die. I change back to my human form. "I love you so much, Don't forget that. Don't, reckless, live " I whisper. I'm about to pass out when I hear a crackling sound. If I do pass out I'm dead.


	3. Chapter 6

**AN: **Sorry for the super long wait. I got a review the other day and it inspired me to write this story again. At the moment i am not sure where it is going but i am going to write it. I cant promise you the updates will be every week but i can promise you you will not have to wait that long again. READ AND REVIEW! I love reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Just as I am about to let go a hot-cold, wonderful feeling passes through my body. Chris or Wyatt is healing me. I am so happy they made it, my cousins that I never met, why would they save me though? They don't know me. They probably just think I am a new charge that the elders didn't tell them about. I let the magic flow threw me and heal me. Its stops suddenly before I am completely healed though because I can heal myself the rest of the way. I am in no immediate danger.

"Chris I can't heal her anymore," who I am guessing is Wyatt said.  
"What do you mean," Chris asked.  
"I mean it's physically impossible for me to heal her," Wyatt explains.

"What happened to her," Chris asks the Cullen's. Edwards hold on me tightens.  
"I don't really know," Edwards sighs.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jasper asks.

"She should be," Wyatt says. Now that I know I am going to be okay and the Cullen's are protected I let unconscious take me.

XXXXXXX A Few Days Later XXXXXX

As my senses start to come back to me, I can feel I am no longer wrapped in Edwards's arms but on something much softer, maybe a bed? I smell a bowl of soup on the table next to be and hear all kinds of soft talking and footsteps scattered around the house. I can also hear a very annoying beeping sound.

"How long was I out," I whisper not sounding at all like I was out cold for any amount of time.  
"Two days, Carlisle gave you an IV not knowing when you were going to wake up," Edward said. I open my eyes to see him sitting in a chair next to the bed I was on.

"Are Chris and Wyatt still here?" I question with urgency in my voice.  
"You mean those two boys that showed up? Then yes they are still here, they refused to leave until you woke up. One of them is always here if the other one has to leave suddenly," Edward explained frustrated.

"Good." I move to get up, but Edward pushes me back down gently.  
"Bella you almost died! In fact you would be dead if it weren't for those two boys! You need to stay in bed and rest so you can get better," Edward chasted me.

"No I don't Edward, I am perfectly fine. If you haven't noticed I am not human. Normal things don't apply to me as they would normal humans. I am getting up weather you like it or not!" I rip the IV out of my arm and gracefully get out of bed. "Tell me we are not in Forks?" I scream at Edward when the surrounding registers in my brain. This is not good; the demons will be back soon. I need to leave, like now.

"Bella, love, please calm down," Edward pleaded with me. I ignore him and make my way to the closet. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans, and form fighting red corset top and then I grab a cropped black leather jacket. I put this stuff in the back of Edwards's closet during the time he was away in case I ever needed to make a quick change and I was close by. I drop myself onto the floor by the bed and crawl under the bed. I grab my black combat boots and crawl out. I sit on the bed and tie them up. Edward just sits their stunned and throws off lots of lust. I pull my hair into a high pony tail and then snap, "Rein the lust in Edward!"

By the time I get to the end of the hallway I am fed up with these slow movements and run the rest of the way to the living, at vampire speed, not caring what the others think. Edward arrives a few seconds after me. "You're fast Bella," Edward observes. I smile.

Emmett and Jasper are on the couch playing video games, Rosalie is in the garage working on her car, by the sounds of it, Carlisle is in his study and Esme is with him. Wyatt and Chris walk down the steps and into the living room.

"You're up, finally," Chris says as he sees.  
"Do you know why we could sense you?" Wyatt asks me.

"Yeah, but we really do need to leave Forks, like now," I stated with panic in my voice. I don't want them to know I am a demon right away; they would try to vanquish me. Actually I may have some time, Bloody thinks I am dead, and I would be dead if it weren't for Chris and Wyatt.

Edward puts a hand on my shoulder but I shake it off. Chris looks at me, really looks, after a few minutes he says, "Okay, we'll leave."

"We have to take the Cullen's with us. The bounty hunters after me will stop at nothing to get me," I said. Chris nods his head.

"Wow," I gasp as I take in the Hallowell mansion. The Cullen's are still trying to get their barring together after orbing for the first time. Orbing is sort of like how I travel, so I am used to it.

I have only been to the Hallowell mansion a few times before, and those few times I only stayed in the attic to use the Book of Shadows, then I left.

"Tell us how you could contact us now," Wyatt demands.  
"I'm your cousin, Priscilla Isabella Hallowell," I state simply giving no further explanation as I venture further into the house.

"That's not possible. Our parents have been dead for the last hundred years!" Chris says outraged.

"That is true, but I was born before they died. I was born to Phoebe Hallowell and Cole Turner," I say, hoping against all odds that they don't know Cole is the demon Balthazar.

"Phoebe didn't have any children!" Wyatt states. I sigh and make my way up to the attic. I am going to need to touch the book for them to believe I am good when they find out my heritage. I make it to the attic and stop a few feet in front of the book.

"She had one child, but she was taken away from her by the father Cole Turner," I step forward a few paces and put my hand on the book, when the book does not fly away from my contact I continue, "Cole Turner was also the demon Balthazar. He had great plans for the baby, Hecate he called her, and Phoebe called her Pricilla Isabella Hallowell. I am that baby." I cringed back away from them as much I can while keeping my hand on the Book of Shadows.

"You're a demon!" Wyatt says shocked.  
"That's why I couldn't heal you all the way," Chris adds much calmer than Wyatt.

"I'm not evil; I being able to touch the book just proves that and you healing me somewhat. You couldn't heal me all the way because I could heal myself the rest of the way. I'm one half witch, and one half demon," I explained still keeping my hand on the book.

Wyatt looks like he is about ready to fry me alive, while Chris is trying to see reason. "Wyatt she can touch the book," Chris whispered to Wyatt but with my enhanced hearing I heard it.

"So, that doesn't mean anything," Wyatt whispered back. "How do we even know she is really who she says she is?" Wyatt continued.  
"We don't. I say we should trust her though," Chris said.  
"How about you stay here and keep an eye on her, while I go speak with the Elders," Wyatt said. Wyatt gave Chris no time to argue and just orbed out in a ray of blue lights.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me," I said softly.  
"You haven't given us a reason not to trust you. Plus, I can feel the Hallowell blood in you, a witch gives off a certain aura and a Hallowell witch gives off an even stronger one. You have that aura but now that I concentrate real hard I can feel the demon aura. I believe you are good, the book thinks you are good. That book once convinced the sisters that I was good when I needed them to listen. You got something to tell don't you?" Chris stated.

"Yeah, I think our moms, and Aunts are still alive, just hiding," I explained.  
"Why would you think that? I thought that to at first but…." Chris trailed off.

"They've done it before and this time they have immortality on their side, so why not again?" I questioned him.

"My mom would have told us, she wouldn't have just abandoned us," Chris cried confused.  
I go to answer him, but I am tackled from behind. I struggle against my capture but I gain no ground. The longer I am stuck the angrier I get. My eyes turn red and I use my extra strength to push my captor off me. I scurry off the ground and face my attacker head on in a fighting crouch.

"What the hell?" I yell when I see it was Wyatt. I straightened up out of my fighting crouch, my red eyes blazing with my anger.

"Why did you attack me?" I yell.  
"You're trying to fill our heads with lies. My mom would never have abandoned us! My aunt would have told us we had a cousin!" Wyatt screamed at me.

"What if she thought I died, huh? Would you want her to have to indoor that pain, the pain of having to remember someone that she never got to meet? What if that was the only way to get out?" I cried collapsing on the floor from all the pain and suffering in the room. I hear a door slam shut, most likely Jasper leaving, and then I feel Edwards arms wrap around me as he pulls me into his lap. I turn around and burry my head into his chest. I don't want him to see me with red eyes.

"I-I I am sorry," Wyatt whispered.  
"Wyatt you shouldn't have attacked her… What did the elders say?" Chris asked.

"The elders said…"


End file.
